1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings of portable electronic devices, particularly to a waterproof and dustproof housing of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Generally, a portable electronic device includes an upper housing and a lower housing assembled together to form a whole housing by means of latching, bolting, etc.
However, in assembly of a portable electronic device, an aperture is prone to exist between the upper housing and the lower housing. In use, vapor and dust may enter the portable electronic device through the aperture, and may cause damages to inner circuits of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a new housing of portable electronic devices is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.